Friends With Benefits
by Crisp2
Summary: Friends, brothers ... just a different look to Leah and Cory realize how they were attracted to each other, to burn them inside. They proved, liked it, became friends with benefits, but until qdo will it last? qdo up going to separate pleasure and love?
1. Prologue

This is more a fictional story involving actors Lea Michele and Cory Monteith of Glee, or simply Monchele. Facts, places, people and any resemblance to reality is mere speculation. I do not have anything or anyone. Your comments are very welcome, and now, thank you for your quick visit to accompany this story. Humor, romance, and erotica, very, very sexy, spicy in some lines, so if innocent, may be better to take a deep breath before continuing, because this story is not for little children! RSSS.

**1. Prologue**

"Our Lea, that her boyfriend is a fake cat!"  
>"Uh ?... what? What are you talking about Elise? "<br>"That face of shy, withdrawn ... Who knew? "  
>"Let me see ... hmm, never seen it from this angle ... Elise is right, is not to throw away! "<br>"Until you Anna? Let me get this magazine! "  
>"No, you see him every day ... let us analyze the material better"<br>"Anna, have you considered naked? Heaven ... toss me! "  
>"You're crazy !... though ... wow! "<br>"I thought Anna, naked, with whipped cream ..."  
>"Chantilly? Ugh, it will turn a stick! "<br>"Girls! Stop it! "  
>Lea trying to start a magazine of her friends that the two looked with great curiosity, making them more spicy and indiscreet comments. In vain, for the girls jumped from a sofa to the other, ran around the kitchen table, fled the house.<br>"Why not tell us it was all under all the shyness?"  
>"Lea was trying just to keep it ... selfish!"<br>"I bet she has already caught him high! Wow, if those scenes, trailers Glee speak ..."  
>The girls laughed, and Lea did not understand, I imagined, but could not be who she thought the two were talking fireworks.<br>"Okay, do not want to know, I quit!" She stopped running, "but forget my help to you get into the Lotus of New York!"  
>"You would not be so bad ... would it be?"<p>

Lea shrugged.  
>"You get beat ..."<br>I quickly Lea opened the magazine to see what the two spoke.  
>"But not that bad!"<br>"How? Are you blind? "  
>"You were doing all this hubbub because of Cory? My colleague, my friend, that guy so quiet, shy? Ok, it's pretty much agree, but it does such sexy ... he has many other qualities ..."<br>"Okay, Michele, still flipping through the magazine"  
>Lea sheet without much emotion just admiring.<br>"He shoots well, not much to do or pose"  
>Here, she was taken by surprise around the next page she held her breath ... ... ... is that he was there, looked once, twice, looked at the friends who looked like they were having an orgasm right there, just looking. She turned to look at the photo, the leaves, but the following pages did not help her to understand ... ... it was amazing! A sequence of shots, scenes, where he was an open shirt, thrown in the body, giving her desire to get to see all your bare chest. The pair opened slightly, subtly revealing the tip of his underwear, making the imagination of anyone looking at those pages fly away! Supplementing with suggestive positions and pouting bold. A painting! A painting extremely sexy!<p>

"From when is that? I've never seen! "Lea flipped through to see the date of publication," is recent, so. I never imagined it like this! It was ... law "tried not to show that Lea had been stirred, 'lit' see how hot was your friend, brother.  
>"Legal? Seriously do you think Lea's it? "<br>"It went through the confirmation ..." shaky, unsteady.  
>"For a night with a guy like that until I sold my house!"<br>"Elise, hold that fire! You have no home, I know you pay rent! "  
>Lea and Anna laughed bothering her friend.<br>"Now Lea, between us ..." Anna commented at the end of the daydreams of Elise, "... ... I had seen this friend of yours, of course only on TV, but ... he's a cat! He is very sexy, must be very good in bed !... never seen him so, from this angle ..."  
>"Not I," Leah mused.<p>

.:

"Hey Cory, I could talk to her friend ... maybe get a meeting of people ... or at least introduce me to her ..."  
>"Who are you talking about Decker? What friend? I have a lot of friends "<br>"Yes you do! But no one is so Lea Michele! "  
>"Oh, she's only right, she is very talented and dear and beautiful too!"<br>"Linda also? What is ... it is wonderful! Sexy, seductive, warm air of authority ... this guy and this means without shame that she does when she poses for photos makes me think that it can literally make a guy climb the walls! "  
>Cory did not believe his ears.<br>"Okay, that side of the face you want to take a punch? Are you crazy? Drank? How can you tell me such a business on one of my friends? Even more of Leah, she's like a sister to me! "  
>"Sister? Please, who can only feel that it is 'brother' of such a woman? Cory, ta changing time? "<br>"You talk a lot of nonsense Decker"  
>"Nonsense you her brother or changing the time?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I say I never looked at her with different eyes? Oh, let Cory, your friend confesses pro here, you two have done so many scenes together, have traveled on tour, backstage know that until I did not have much privacy this business ... ... might even have seen her naked ..."<br>"Never!"

"Okay, do not feel anything doing that photo shoot with her and the cat's Dianna Agron, one for GQ Magazine? The only lingerie Lea ... nothing? "  
>"No, it was all professional"<br>"Not filming those scenes with her pro Glee episode where his character is your first time?"  
>"Once again professional"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I think ..."  
>"You think it's that simple? It's not just you and the other person ... has at least some fifty people in production ... think it's easy to feel anything? "<br>"I did not ask if it is easy ... asked if he felt something?"  
>"Not everyone is a pervert like you! Some people work ..."<br>"Okay, wait, I want to see if there is still a man in there for you"  
>"Where you going?"<br>"Wait, I'll get one thing"  
>Two minutes later.<br>"Look at this photo, it's recent"  
>Cory picked up a magazine with a nice photo of Lea.<br>"Lea is ... E., beautiful, impeccable as always, elegant ..."  
>"Do not look at her as his mother! What do you see this beautiful woman who draws your attention? "<p>

"The hair, the dress, short, long legs ...'  
>"... Long legs ...?"<br>"... Tanned, shapely ..."  
>"... This, and what more you call attention to the dress? "<br>"... Generous neckline ..."  
>"... Follows the neckline to the end, what you see? "<br>"... The curve of her breasts ..."  
>"... Not beautiful? It seems small but is Firmingham by the way! "<br>"... Is ..."  
>Her mouth looks "... "<br>"... Is shaking, kind of biting the lip corners ..."  
>"... Is, makes me think that it is insatiable! "<br>Cory finally realized that crashed in the game of his friend.  
>"... Me makes me look like my friend, I respect and will not stay here with a guy who is almost masturbating alone! "<br>"Oh, you're getting old, senile! I go to my room "  
>When the boy left, Cory was tried again and got the magazine in hand, looking at that picture again of Lea. I wanted to see better, not at an angle of friend admirer, or the outbreak of perverted Decker, only his, without malice, but without also thinking of it as a known friend, whatever.<br>"She's beautiful anyway!" He said to himself. Staring into his face, delicate, with its strong features, wide smile, the look ... look, firm, penetrating, more decided, capable of killing someone km, but sweet, happy ... as he had never seen that look before, in the face? A chill ran down her body imagining that look live, looking at it ... he felt his body tingle, your heart speed up, the room air without letting it shrink, it could be funny, but reacted to his member! "What's that?" He threw away the magazine. "I must give much attention ta purchases follies of Decker." But, by way of questions, ran a bath, ice cream!


	2. Feeling the First Taste

**2. Feeling the First Taste**

"How many people Lea! Will pump this party! "Lea's friends were ecstatic. Lotus had never seen so many people! The club, in New York famous for its bells parties, full of celebrities, people attractive, and fun, if exceeded that night. At the entrance there were so many people who overcame the security did not organize the passage. Reason? Although the club is famous for the participation of celebrities, where he served almost like a red carpet for them 'being seen', was the first time that would be prohibited from entering any device photos, footage and the like. Therefore, they would be 'free' for a night to do whatever they pleased! But it was not anyone who went there, the one-way ticket 'to heaven of the stars' was concorridíssima, only a few gifted could dig into that immense door, more like a castle.  
>"Girls, here for this entry is too crowded, it will be tricky move ... Anna, comes around , has an entrance from the side ..."<br>"Lea knows all the secrets of the Lotus" Elise poked.  
>"Some" Lea confirmed remembering his adventures in that club in the passage from adolescence to their greater age, with her group of friends on Broadway.<p>

"I still can not believe you have access to such a place?"  
>"It ... just come, it never really enjoyed myself here "<br>"As it is not fun ... just seeing all these beautiful women I feel euphoric! "  
>"There are more things than just that ... pleasure, sex "<br>"I know, but when you do not have that business ..."  
>"Love"<br>"This is Cory, love, we have to give our 'skip'!"  
>"I can still change your mind Decker!"<br>"Okay, I'll control myself!"  
>"Great. Let the side, here at the entrance to a ta cause! "<p>

"A lot of people coming through here, so I almost never see anyone up front! Unless those periguetis "  
>"It has a lot of people do not like girls who like to show ... prefer a little privacy, although even this night, never had it here in the Lotus "<br>"Hey, you saw how many kittens? I'll introduce myself here "  
>"Elise! If control! "<br>Difficult happen. Elise was very 'given' too much, to be there waiting to be courted. But a few minutes later she returned with the 'tail between his legs.'  
>"What is it? Gave you an out? "<br>"How good it was Leah. The guy was gay! "  
>Lea and Anna rolled laughing.<br>"The night is just beginning its silly!" She protested. "And contain his laughter because I have seen my new look ... arrested the guy who got there in the background ... ... hey, I know one of them ... indeed, we all know is not the same Lea? "  
>"CC-Cory" Lea felt his swing structures to see his friend a few feet from her. The first thing that came into his head which was said the photos a few days ago she saw with her friends. Why now? Cory was just your friend! And he was so beautiful in jeans, black T-shirt v-neck, your brand, and leather jacket. She sighed.<p>

"My God, Cory does not know if I can control myself ..."  
>"What?"<br>"Look ..."  
>"L-L-Lea"<br>Although New York City Lea, and they are on vacation, never expected to find it there, just that night. He felt the ground disappear. If the picture he saw, with a short dress and low cut front, he dreamed awake, seeing it after that, beautiful as always, but much more daring and voracious in a beautiful gold dress, also highlighting their short legs in a balanced heel very high, front, just hanging by a thread on the back, neck with stirring until the strongest of men. The wind played with her hair loose, flapping them. Cory for a moment froze.  
>"Let's go to it"<br>"No."  
>"Why not? It's not your friend, idiot! Do not you greet her? "<br>"Yes, yes, stop nagging, and I would not greet her, I wanted to take you with me, will not make me ashamed of them!"  
>Decker promised.<p>

"Lea, he's coming here. It presents us, please! "  
>"CC-Of course!" Lea was almost falling off the heels of so much nervousness. As she had never watched it ... to his way of walking was something so manly ..."<br>"Hey, what a surprise to find you here! How are you? "He asked Lea, giving him a hug. They had already embraced many times, but today they shook the act. Feel the breath, the warmth of the skin of another, even for seconds, it was something unsettling.  
>"Great, how about you? How are you? Enjoying the holidays here in my city? "<br>"Yeah, I had some appointments ... and then took ..."  
>The girls began to poke Lea.<br>"Oh, Cory, let me introduce my friends ... Anna and Elise "  
>They grabbed 'even' Cory, Lea wanted to hit the two. What a shame!<br>"Sorry, they are kind of 'given'" Cory smiled, taking it easy.  
>"Oh, let me introduce my friend ... Decker. Hello girls ..." Cory's friend was in all 'gives the pot', heading towards Lea, "... ... not so, as promised, by far ... Therefore, good boy! "Everyone laughed at the situation, discovered that even though Seriously, that Decker was dangerous.<p>

"Decker, talk to Elise, I'm sure you will understand!" Lea and Anna laughed, Elise reproved.  
>"Well girls, even with no history of today's cameras, it is better to be discreet ... For good measure, no, let's split up, see you there! "Cory said. Lea agreed with him. They separated, but his eyes continued to follow one another even in the crowd.<br>Some time later.  
>"I would if I were you Lea behind your 'friend' and gave a handle on it!"<br>"Elise, I'm not like you!"  
>"You're not Leah, but I know that very well either! You are not giving the ball to anyone, how many guys have you come in and flirt as long as you swim! Of course, your thinking is over there, with a tall guy in jeans and leather jacket. Will wait for someone to come and pick up? "<br>Lea was confused.  
>"Too late, already took" Elise commented on seeing a group of girls attacking Cory and his friends, they were at a table, ten nuns, but it was about him that most of them stayed.<br>"Lea, where you going?" Asked Anna, but she did not hear. On impulse crossed the room and headed toward Cory.  
>"Hi, hi, hi ... you promised to dance with me boy! "she said pulling him off the wheel to the girls.<br>"Thank you. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed there. I came to have fun and not to be running this harassment. I thought today would be different, never enjoyed myself here and ..."

"Maybe you've never been to the right person!" She said without thinking, accompanied by his best smile. Cory was captured, and had loved her attitude.  
>They were dancing, drinking, energy, even Cory saying that she could drink something else, since he did not drink alcohol, she would not, said he had drunk enough before, talked, laughed, danced more and more ... ... and gradually more people would come on the track, packing, getting tight, hot, but ... two did not give up, do not pull out many more who were becoming increasingly close to each other, with their bodies among themselves skimming. Without realizing it, they were breathing the same air, almost feeling the breath of each other, such proximity ... their bodies were on fire, while his thoughts were lost in daydreams ... the beat of electronic music has dictated the pace of their hearts ... longed to touch your hands the other ... Cory could almost taste those throbbing breasts under the fabric of the dress , he wanted to suck them, bite that neck ... shake her hips against him, make her feel how she drove him crazy ... he looked up, worsened, ... ... her mouth seemed to call him to kiss her ... heaven!<br>Lea felt his whole body stiffened, as if waiting for the man ready to take her in his arms ... his eyes ran up and down through all that sweaty body, the thoughts were the hottest when he looked at his neck, the chest of the shirt just below the waistband of his pants ... ... oh, how he wanted to open that pants, put both hands right there, do so delirious ... ... kiss all that body without shame ...

Cory's breathing became heavier ... Lea was breathing faster and faster, almost groaning in every breath uttered ... they would blow up ...  
>"And-and-I think too much ... I worry too ..." he broke the silence in a moment of lucidity.<br>Lea sent into space its ultimate degree of sanity, speaking at the foot of his ear, hoarsely.  
>"Stop thinking so, turn off your brain for a moment"<br>There was not enough to handle. Cory grabbed her and kissed her, ignoring where they were, right in the middle of the track. A kiss strong, intense, full of everything they were feeling ...  
>"Anna, look out our girl!"<br>"I do not believe Elise, she did!"  
>The friends hugged each other happily.<br>"Well, about now!"  
>"Tell me why you Anna. Since we did not get any better, myself is that I will not stay! "And I know there was Elise toward Decker.<p>

After a while, Lea and Cory stopped kissing, but not to pull out.  
>"This is crazy!" Cory said. "Look where we are!"<br>"Relax, I bet no one noticed them, Everyone is distracted by his own achievements"  
>"This can not work ... you are my ..." she covered her mouth it before continuing.<br>"Stop thinking! Tomorrow is tomorrow, let's enjoy the night! "  
>He nodded and smiled again capturing her lips in another kiss.<br>But the night was just beginning, and the kisses grew more intense ...  
>"We gotta get out of here before I forget and commit an even greater folly!" Lea realized she was also willing to go beyond that kiss, I wanted more, much more.<br>"Come with me a while, but had a place where my friends and I called him a hiding place, if we're lucky, it still exists" Cory agreed, and the two left the track.  
>"Here," she opened a door, there was no light, just a little light coming from other environments. It looked like a warehouse, there were many materials, boxes scattered everywhere.<br>"I never imagined a place like this you ..." he said.  
>"There are so many things that you do not know about me ... but not in the mood to tell you now! "she pulled it to itself, involving him with his arms, kissing his mouth as his hands slid down her neck, pulling his jacket. He went down a path of making her mouth going into the breasts, kissing them, sucking them, stroking them, without much thought as she, reached his member, stroking beneath the trousers.<br>"I hope you brought some protection!" She said.  
>"Brought"<p>

"Well, I also brought, modern women are also getting ready!"  
>They laughed at the joke, remembering an old dialogue of his characters.<br>The kissing resumed, now bolder, hotter ... She wrapped a leg on it, holding it in her body. Cory slid his hand up her leg by his thigh, pressing it against his cock almost bursting the zipper of his pants. She opened his pants, sliding both hands under the fabric, now stroking his stiffening member, bringing it out of clothes, slipping his body languid until his mouth ready to suck it. He did not believe, but she did and it did! He saw stars, if not screaming for controlling such an outpouring of joy that it brings him with her hands, her mouth ...  
>"You're so ..." he could not even complete his sentence, his body shook with the touch of this woman so hot.<br>"You did not see how" she teased him while stroking his erect member.  
>He saw a table, pushed a bunch of junk that was on it, Lea took putting it on the same. Fast, intense, they kissed, as if it could not wait ... Cory pressed, ran his hands shapely thighs Lea as he kissed and bit those firm breasts, hard pleasure. She brushed her mouth with the back of his head, digging, tearing with his nails the shirt underneath it. Cory took off her panties and began to touch her with his fingers, then lay it covering the inside of his thighs with his tongue, stopping at the point close to her, kissing him, sucking him, interspersed with his fingers, leaving she crazy, moaning, writhing in pleasure. She pulled the dress was still hanging in the body, throwing aside. Cory took the shirt, pants and pulled away.<br>"And if anyone here go?" He worried.  
>"Fuck you!" She cried, sitting on the table, involving him in a kiss filled with lust. "I want you, make me yours!" She whispered to him, firing.<p>

Cory grabbed his pants, your wallet, rolled up to find that protection, then lying back on her, kissing her hungrily, covering her entire body with his hands, rubbing slowly, enjoying that first contact as the penetration world were to end there at that time. She spider with your fingers his back, biting his bare chest. The movements were increasing, bringing it also to participate in the same measure it. Waves of pleasure, that every friction became larger, burning them inside. What started out slowly was becoming more and more intensity until they reach orgasm. But even after they can not be separated. They continued to kiss, touch, prolonging the sensation as he could.  
>"You are more talented than I thought," he laughed rolling on her side.<br>"I'll take as a compliment!"  
>"But it never felt so good!"<br>"For me too"  
>"Now what? As we get after that? I do not want to be that strange weather. I like you, but ..."<br>"... but not in love? Me neither, but I do not want to be alone in this ..."  
>"... Nor I are getting worse than my friend Decker! "They laughed.<br>"Cory, ever heard of a colorful friendship?"  
>"Yes, in theory"<p>

"So we are friends, we will continue, but with privileges such as this incredible, unmixed feelings or anything, without telling anybody, ..."  
>"... um, I top "<br>"Okay, this will be ..."  
>"At least fun"<br>"It's ..."  
>"How about some more?"<br>"You really are insatiable!" He laughed remembering the comment that my friend did that day.  
>"What?"<br>"No, come here"  
>They stayed a while there, hugging, kissing, touching, had sex again until they are exhausted. Dressed, and returned to the party, separating when they arrived at the salon.<br>"See you around," Lea said throwing a kiss. Cory smiled and went to his friend.


	3. Playing with danger

**3. Playing with danger**

"What you wanted me that Lea was so important and had to be here this ... the dark parking ... I think it was here half an hour will have an exchange of guards and will make the rounds here ... . to catch us ... "  
>"Therefore, you have half an hour!" She pulled it to himself, behind a pillar. "I could hardly wait for the holidays are over, I can not wait!" Lea spoke hoarsely in his ear: "... I want you now!" while his body was weaving his.<br>"But it may be later, maybe I'll go to his apartment, or you come to my ... will be better, more calmly ... "  
>"We are no longer hiding in the Lotus, we must be careful in our apartments already involves witnesses ..."<br>"Ah ta as if there was no one here!" Cory laughed sarcastically, Lea seemed to ignore the real danger there.  
>"Look, you already know about the guard here at this point the security cameras do not reach, so that the guard is round ... . people walking in this place, that time is even more difficult. So ... alone! "She insisted, kissing the back of his neck, tucking his hands under the shirt.<br>"It's risky!" He still protested.

"Okay, if you do not want patience ..." she finally was about to give up, until it seemed he did not want.  
>She was leaving when he pulled her to himself almost causing her to fall.<br>"It was crazy ... you do not already have crazy ideas it! I want ... ... . a lot! "  
>"Then stop talking and kiss me. You have 25 minutes! "<br>"Heavens! You're crazy! "Cory decided to send into space prudence, responsibility and everything else, that wonderful woman asking him to have her in my arms, to give you a little pleasure, was too much for your own good judgment and commitment. He wanted ... spent the last few days just thinking about that night of the party, when it lost in the caresses of the Lea, when he felt something bigger than he ever imagined one day feel ... ... she floated in waves of pleasure since ... he could not forget the hot kisses her ... time and again found himself thinking of her in kisses, in their small but nimble hands, running his mouth that his body is ... I closed my eyes until I could feel his body pulsing tones reminiscent of the beautiful brunette. Cory pressed it against her, leaving her breathless with your kisses hungry, thirsty desire. Strange, Lea was dressed as his character, he. Fled during a break from recording to gratify the fire that consumed. But that fact only added to the excitement of both. Cory went straight to the point, sliding his hand down her skirt Lea, could not stand it, was about to explode it to taps and groans, not counting the time flew. He hardly believed to play it and realize that was without panties.

"I had to speed!" She smirked as he opened his pants and stroked his cock. An intimate touching point of the other, intensely, did not take long to become 'ready'.  
>"As I dreamed of this since that night ..." Cory mentioned between kisses.<br>"I also ... I do not know what made me ... I was bewitched ... I only know that my body for you ... called "corner he smiled, satisfied.  
>Lea turned her face to the wall, bowing slightly, getting him. It was difficult, standing against time ... but this was far from what ... discourage them only instigated more. He hugged her from behind, pinning her against the wall, writhing to penetrate her, lifting one leg, all that was worth craving for pleasure.<br>It was two minutes when Cory reached its climax, feeling your body tremble still attached to her, a wave that went all over him, leaving him delirious. He lowered his head, finding Lea smiling, biting her lip ... she had also achieved ... both made it! She was still moaning softly, enjoying the last shivers of pleasure, when his mouth was captured by his lips. She twisted to fit the kisses, being surrounded by the long arms of Cory.  
>Suddenly, they saw the light of the lantern of the guard.<br>"Run!" Lea pulled him, adjusting his clothes.  
>"Crazy!" He followed her, closing his pants.<br>"Yeah, but you're loving it!"  
>"I am!" He had to agree.<br>Faster than sex, they both was fading into the darkness of night. That 'friendship' was getting better.


	4. Who says you need to see?

4. **Who says you****need to****see?**

"What are you doing Cory? Come here! "  
>"I can not, I'm at home waiting for my agent, soon he was coming here to see some things"<br>"Oh, Cory, and comes off this phone. I'm dying to have sex with you ... "  
>"Me too, but now I can not go"<br>"I now leaving the bathroom, to smelling, here relaxed on the sofa at home, alone, only to have laid a robe ... scheme to anyone coming to see you ... "  
>"Failing to do so ... I can not even!"<br>"I'm sliding my hands under the robe, you can not imagine how stiff my breasts are only talking to you, my nipples look like they will go!"  
>"No ... ai"<br>"I to me playing alone, you could be here by sliding your hand down my thighs ... oh no guess what I found ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... ... ahhhhhhhhhhh .. Cory, come! "  
>"For Lea, please, I'm not iron, I have commitments, responsibilities ... does that!"<p>

"Shall I open my robe? Ok, I open ... ready, I'm totally naked, bent over the couch ... ... "  
>"Ahhh, stop ..."<br>Cory walked through the house from side to side, with his cock hard with lust.  
>"You can not come here, but you can hear me ... where you want me to touch you? Say, I do. But even his agent could come play with me ... I want you to touch wherever I want! Let's play this ... "<br>"I never did such a thing!"  
>"But I thought when I was telling you ... is not it?"<br>"What can I say? I'm with the tight pants! "  
>"So ... surrender to me ... opens his pants! "<br>He struggled, but he was stronger. He sat on the couch in your living room, and opened his pants, leaving his friend burst out.  
>"You won, I did what I asked. Have I opened my pants! "<br>"Then do as I do you, how you like it, caresses it, pull, knead ... part of the mouth is to close ... and I'm here, squeezing my breasts, as you do ... ahhhhhhhhhhh "  
>"Stronger, pull the nipples with your fingers ... let them red "<br>And they came in waves, one telling the other what he would do.  
>"Now get off your hands for Lea inner thighs ..."<br>"Hmmm ... Cory'm wet, even by phone, you excite me! "  
>He was even more excited imagining it.<br>"Stick a finger Lea slowly ... now the second, rub inside and out, okay?" "You ... hummmm"  
>"Put the third"<br>"Okay Cory ... ahhhhh! ... hum "  
>"The room ..."<br>"It will not fit, you're tight!"  
>"Go ... is the size of my penis, it worked! Oh, and let the fingers flat, non-shrinking hand "<br>"I felt it was great, but not both!"  
>"We will be only the width, length to see if it will not take long!"<br>"Ahhhh ... ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
>Cory closed his eyes and could see her having an orgasm before him, what ignited it. He began to play more intensely.<br>"I have not forgotten you my stallion ... still there? "  
>"I am"<br>"I imagine that is almost tearing his penis now ... trying to increase your pleasure, just wanting to have an orgasm "  
>"It"<br>"Just so you know, I'm all wet, you got me over, with this as its member ... so ..." she began to moan, "I can feel it pulsating in my mouth, I shaking hands with, more, more, more ..." Cory began to feel it harden again, getting erect. "You are standing, is not, as I like", he just shook his head as if she could see him. "Interlace your fingers together, thumbs make a circle, a hole, whichever you prefer. How big was it? Can you see anything for him? "

"Yes, it was small, but gives"  
>"Tighten your hands"<br>"I see little"  
>"More ..."<br>"Nothing"  
>"Perfect. Now insert your penis inside "<br>"Ta crazy! But even in dreams will fit! "  
>"It worked, and you did not need to sleep!"<br>She kept talking to him mischief, which could gradually put the member in that tight range. A few more friction and ready, he could feel it, did not take long to come. He smiled relaxed.  
>"Cory. Cory. Open the door! It's Petter, arrived a little late, but I'm home! "<br>Cory could not believe it. Right now! It was all dirty, sexy ... Damn! He ran cleaning up, cleaning up ...  
>"I will, just a moment"<br>After five minutes.  
>"What is it? I thought you were a woman ... and it was! Smell ... sex? "<br>"He dreamed? From where? Tava through messy here, wanted to fix before letting him enter. The smell of pasta that must be burned by little! "  
>"Ah ta!"<br>"I saw, I'm not here to bring women ... or at the time to think about it ... "  
>"See you later Cory, kiss" Lea could not resist.<br>Cory hung up the phone without grace, he had forgotten the speakerphone.  
>"Without any wife? I know ... "<p> 


End file.
